


The Dawn Files

by Lon_Wolfgood



Series: The Longer Random Tales of A Song of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - X-Files Fusion, Arya Stark is Artos Stark, F/M, Modern Westeros, Multi, Transgender Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_Wolfgood/pseuds/Lon_Wolfgood
Summary: The year is 5314 AC. The Seven Kingdoms of Westeros is a prosperous modern country. The Wall stands, still, a mystery of ancient times, when magic was thought to have been real. Though most modern historians believe magic never existed. The skeletons of dragons no more than imaginative creations by talented humans.In the Northern State, two new agents of the Northern Investigation Division are assigned to the Dawn Files, cases that have unexplained phenomena.





	The Dawn Files

**Author's Note:**

> I have been rewatching The X-Files. This popped up in my head as consequence.
> 
> Heads up: I'm using the tags with "Arya Stark" in order to help others find the character and pairing. In this story, however, Arya is transgender and will be referred to as "Artos Stark" and with male pronouns. If this is not to your liking, you will probably be better off not reading it. :P
> 
> More tags will be added, eventually.

Director Benjen Stark frowned at his two new charges.

One was his nephew, Artos Stark, twenty-five years old and fresh out of the academy. He was the very image of his father at that age, Benjen’s second older brother. Not very tall, but quite thin; he had brown hair, which seemed darker than it really was, since he was sporting a buzz cut. His eyes were grey. Against protocol, he sported a stubbly beard.

At least he shaved off that _yeard_ he had been growing, Benjen thought dryly. His sister-in-law, Catelyn Stark, had been completely unbearable as the months went by and Artos’ beard grew and grew. Not that Benjen thought badly of her; Artos’ transition had taken them all by surprise, and it had been difficult to keep the name and pronouns right at first. Yet, looking at his nephew now, Benjen could see how much he had needed this. His entire demeanor exuded confidence, something he had lacked completely before.

The other was Daenerys Targaryen, recently transferred from the Crownland Investigation Division. All Benjen knew of her was that she had been allowed to transfer, rather than being kicked out, mostly due to her name. Her father had been Aerys Targaryen, former President of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Her brother Rhaegar had been a promising agent, long ago, but had retired and disappeared.

She was a beautiful young woman, to be sure. Twenty-nine years old, and with four years of experience in the force. Her hair was silvery blonde, tied in a braid, and her eyes were violet. She resembled those paintings of what Ancient Valyrians were thought to have looked like. Standing, she hadn’t seemed to be much shorter than Benjen’s nephew.

Both were frowning back at him.

Inwardly, he sighed. His charges, he knew, had no love for authority figures. Artos had initially been assigned to Joffrey Baratheon, but after his nephew broke the other man’s nose, it was clear that he could not work in a team.

Daenerys had refused to obey orders, he had read on her file. Director Stannis Baratheon had written a tirade describing how _the woman_ would question his every command. In the end, because he had no real reasons to fire her, he had her transferred as far away as he could. The Northern State was the furthest anyone could go in Westeros, short of becoming an illegal beyond the Wall.

“I have thought long and hard on what assignment to give you, since neither of you can work directly with a superior.” He put up a hand to quiet their protests. “You are both to work together in your own department. You’ll have all resources available, but you’ll answer to me and no one else. Neither of you is above the other, am I clear?”

Agent Targaryen pursed her lips and Agent Stark rolled his eyes. Benjen supposed that was the best he could get out of them.

“What will be our assignment then?” his nephew asked. Belatedly, he remembered his manners. “Er, Director Stark.”

Benjen sighed. “Are you familiar with the Dawn Files?”

Daenerys Targaryen blinked, incredulous.  A rtos  snorted. “You’re not telling us  _that_ will be our assignment...”

Benjen gave him a leveled look. “As your superior,” he said. “I am telling you that your assignment will be to work on the Dawn Files. They have been gathering dust for a couple of decades now.”

“No shit!” Artos blurted out, throwing away all semblance of etiquette. “That’s where idiots get sent!”

Daenerys was equally indignant, but kept her voice at a polite volume. “I was one of the best agents in the Crownland Division, I will not be placed in a stuffy room sorting reports from lunatics.”

But Benjen Stark was unperturbed. “My own brother, Brandon Stark, worked with those reports.” He looked directly at Agent Targaryen. “Him and his partner,  Agent  Rhaegar Targaryen.” The young woman’s eyes widened. “Your brother, correct?”  She nodded, still shocked.

Artos looked at his would-be partner, curious now.  He turned to Benjen. “Were they good?”

“Oh, yes,” Benjen answered easily. “They successfully closed several cold cases. They became quite respected during their time with the Dawn Files.”

Artos and Daenerys looked at each other uncertainly, clearly trying to come to terms with their new  place in the Division. “Well, it’s not like we can say ‘no’,” Artos said with a shrug.

Daenerys sighed. “True,” she said. “I suppose that makes us partners.”

Artos smirked, and offered  his hand . “Artos Stark,” he said.

“Daenerys Targaryen,” she said, taking his hand and shaking it.

Director Benjen Stark gave a silent thanks to the Old Gods. He hoped this would be the start of a productive partnership, and that no more problems would arise with these two troublesome agents.

Little did he know, the Old Gods had other plans.


End file.
